Arcee's birthday
by CyberKia
Summary: It's RC's birthday: her friends, a party, the gifts. All characters don't belong to me!


_**Today is my birthday. My friends and my family organized a little party for me and they give me an idea... read!**_

* * *

**ARCEE'S BIRTHDAY**

At the Autobot base it was not a day like any other. There had been no Decepticons attacks. There had been no Scraplets infestation. There had been no mortal enemies incursions.

It was a day of celebration. They celebrated the birthday, or rather, the sparkday, of one of the members of Team Prime. Today they remembered the day when the spark of the only femme Autobots on Earth had begun to shine for the first time.

It was Arcee's sparkday.

* * *

That morning everything was extraordinarily quiet. Everything except Jack, Miko and Raf. The three teenagers were intent on studying the perfect party to celebrate their great friend and guardian. Optimus had given them permission to organize the event and they did not want to waste the great opportunity to release the tension of the last few months of the war.

"Mhmmm ... I do not think this will be to her liking ... "Miko said, leaning an index finger on the chin and staring at the screen of Raf's laptop.

"Yes, I think you're right" confirmed the young bespectacled.

"Definitely!" Jack added "I also believe that Arcee doesn't like all those ... pink things" he concluded with a sigh.

"How about a rock'n'roll party?" asked the enthusiastic Japanese girl.

Jack was puzzled "Your guitar hasn't done a good end the last time you played it!"

"Do not remind me ..." sighed Miko.

"How about a party in Cybertron style? " added Raf.

"But we know nothing of Cybertronian parties! " Miko pointed out.

"We don't ..." Jack interjected "But I bet Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Wheeljack could help us!"

And the three kids main left hangar in search of the four Autobots.

* * *

"A party huh?" Wheeljack was curious "Wrecker's style of course"

"I do not think it's a good idea Jackie" Bulkhead corrected his friend "Ultra Magnus would not approve it...I fear!".

"Chip ChipChirp beep" added Bee.

"Yes .. Even Ratchet would not be happy having to rebuild from scratch the base " said, laughing, Smokescreen.

"Our idea is of a simple celebration... no demolition or destruction" Jack pointed out.

"Sure guys ..." Wheeljack smiled, rubbing his hands, "A simple celebration …"

* * *

Arcee was sent all day on patrol looking for sources of energon. Optimus had assigned her this task to give the opportunity to the kids and the rest of the team to decorate the base and finish preparations for the party.

Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Raf took care of the cake. They made a huge oil cake with a big sign above "Happy Birthday".

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Miko and Jack took care of the decorations and, at the end of the afternoon, the hangar was no longer bare and gray. The decorations made by the fours had transformed the environment typically human, in an alien environment, metallic. Miko had the idea of adding a disco ball and strobe lights.

June and Agent Fowler took care to bring food and drinks for humans.

Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were limited to see what was going on around them, while Optimus was ... who knows where.

It was sunset and the preparations for the party had ended. Even Optimus had finally made his presence. He had not given an explanation for his absence and no one dared to ask him where he had gone all afternoon.

* * *

"_Ratchet ... please open to the ground bridge_ "Arcee's voice echoed from the loudspeakers of the base.

"Ok ... she is coming ... turn off all the lights! "Jack said with excitement. He loved his guardian and wanted to give her a few hours of joy and entertainment.

The main hangar was completely in the dark. Even the Autobots reduced the lights that normally they emanated.

The big green vortex lit up the darkness for a few moments. Arcee, still in vehicle mode, came, screeching, into the large room. She transformed, confused.

Everything was dark, it seemed that all the others were gone.

"Ratchet ... Optimus ... guys... " asked cautiously the Autobot femme.

"Surprise!" Arcee was caught so off guard that, by instinct, she activated her lasers.

When the lights came on, the bike saw all her friends arranged in a semicircle in front of her. Everyone had a big smile on the lips. Even Magnus, Ratchet and Optimus!

To Arcee served a few seconds to process what was happening. But when she realized, she could not hold back the tears. Immediately she deactivated the guns, she put her hands over her mouth and tears of joy began to mark her face.

The kids were the first to approach and hug her. So did June. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack lifted her from the ground and startled several times before she could put her feet on the ground again. Even Ratchet hugged her with feigned reluctance. Ultra Magnus merely gave her a handshake.

Finally Optimus came over "Happy Birthday Arcee" he whispered while he hugged her. It was the first time she had such close contact with Prime, excluding the occasion in the Arctic. And it was beautiful. For a second it seemed that the rest of the world fade away and that there were only her and Optimus in the room.

"Thanks" she replied with a hint of embarrassment in her voice, feeling her cheeks turn red.

But she had no time to concentrate on this feeling because a moment later Bee and Smoke entered in the hangar holding a huge oil cake, while June was carrying a human-sized one.

On both cakes there were candles that Arcee, according to human tradition, did not hesitate to turn off among the collective applause. They also consumed a few glasses of high grade for the joy of the Wreckers.

The main lights went out and strobe lights and music turned on. To the beat of disco music, Smoke and Bee were unleashed on the dance floor immediately, followed by the kids. Then came Jackie and Bulk. The adults stayed watching them have fun, while Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were standing in a corner, sipping a glass of high grade.

"I thought Primes don't party?" Arcee said hitting Optimus with the elbow in his abdomen.

Prime lowered himself until he reached the auditory receptor of the femme "Sometimes I make exceptions" he whispered. A shiver ran through Arcee's back. But why Optimus' voice always had that effect?

Then came the moment of gifts.

Jack, Miko and Raf gave Arcee a holodeck program to train. June and Fowler gave her a scented floral bouquet wax. Smokescreen and Bumblebee had prepared the cake and the wreckers made decorations, while Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, who were not practical about customs of the Earth, had caught nothing. But their participation in the party, for Arcee, was already more than enough.

Optimus excused himself and went to his quarters. He returned a few seconds later with a box in his hand. He handed it to Arcee, smiling. The femme accepted it and shyly thanked Prime with a kiss on the cheek.

Arcee opened the box and found inside an artifact of extreme beauty. It was a red rose made entirely of metal. It was hand-made, directly from Optimus.

Arcee had tears in her eyes "It 's beautiful" she said in a faint voice.

"I'm glad you like it!" He answered.

"That's where he was gone all afternoon!" Miko whispered to Jack "My father gives gifts like that to my mother for her birthday ... you know?" added, laughing, the young Japanese.

"You do not want me to understand that ... no way! " replied, shocked, the raven boy.

Even Magnus and Ratchet exchanged a puzzled look, but said nor did anything.

"Okkeiiii ... the show must go on! " Miko's shrill voice and the music blaring Arcee brought back to reality.

The strong and loud disco music was replaced by a slow music and sweet.

The wrecker, Smoke and Bee were now exhausted and were seated in a corner with the children. Ratchet had already retired to his room and so had Magnus. Arcee and Optimus spoke with the agent Fowler and June.

"May I have the honor of the last dance?" asked an embarrassed Fowler to an equally embarrassed June.

"Of course, William" said the nurse, accepting the hand of Special Agent and going along with him at the center of the room.

Arcee turned to the big red and blue mech "Optimus ... well ... I was wondering ... ".

The femme did not have time to finish the sentence. She felt herself lifted from the ground, gently. Her face was at the same height as that of Optimus. She put her arms around Prime's neck and rested her head on his left shoulder. They stayed like that, swaying gently until the music stopped.

Then Arcee lifted the head from Optimus' shoulder and the two stared at each other in the eye. Both were smiling.

"Thanks" said the femme.

"It 's been a pleasure" replied Optimus while he leaned Arcee on the ground.

* * *

It was already very late when everyone retired to their rooms. Arcee was just lying on the berth and continued to stare at the flower that Optimus had given her. She had done a little research on the internet and found out that it was the custom of humans give red roses on special occasions to express feelings of affection and love.

Why Prime had made a gift so special? Maybe Optimus had feelings for her that went beyond friendship? And she... what she felt for his leader?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?!" she said while sitting on the berth and crossed legs.

From behind the door peeped the mighty frame of Optimus Prime. Arcee was not yet accustomed to seeing their leader in his new frame ... but she did not mind at all.

"Can I come in?" Optimus asked shyly.

Arcee's made a gesture with her hand and Prime closed the door behind him. He approached the berth and knelt in front of Arcee.

"I wanted to say good night and ..." the powerful Autobot leader had a moment of hesitation and looked away from Arcee.

"What is it?" Then asked the femme forcing the big red and blue mech to look at her face.

Optimus said nothing but brought his face to Arcee's one. The femme failed to see at once what was happening, but when she felt Optimus' his lips lean on hers, the only thing she did was to deepen the kiss.

They stood with their lips glued for a few minutes. Optimus then broke the kiss to whisper

"Happy Birthday Arcee!". Then he got up and walked out of the room.

Arcee stayed sitting for a few seconds, her right hand over her mouth and a smile on her face.

Then she lay down on the berth and fell asleep, watching the red rose dreaming of his future life... with Prime.

* * *

**_So what are you thinking? I took some parts of the story from my party (actually my husband gave me a lot of red roses... I love you sweetheart!)... please, reviews ^^,_**


End file.
